This is not going to end well
by BartAllenFangirl
Summary: So the team gets transported to an unknown world. Wally is worried for the wrong reason, Robin doesn't seem to care one way or another and Artemis is about to kill both of them, and how will the Avenger's handle a group of super teens, especially one that can hack pretty much anything? I know the summary probably stinks
1. Chapter 1

"Every one brace yourselves!" Kaldur shouted to the team. No one needed to be told twice.

"What is that?" yelled Artemis as she held tightly to her seat. All eyes turned to the large blue vortex opening in front of the bioship. Robin and Wally caught each other's eye both sharing a frown before the light engulfed the team.

Robin landed on his feet while the rest hit the floor with a thud. Blinking he saw that they were in what looked like a training room. He was meet with six pairs of curious eyes. His teammates slowly stood up. Robin grinned at the adults.

"So I'm guessing your heroes?" A man in blue with a large round shield stepped forward.

"What are you doing here? This is an unauthorized area."

"Hmm so I guess that's the way it's going to be?" Robin asked. He was met with confused stares from both teams. With an exasperated sigh Robin explained.

"Pretty much we all end up fighting while we explain to you why we're here." A man in a metal suit grinned as the mask of his suit closed.

"Yeah that sums it all up." Kaldur and Artemis readied their weapons.

"Aw come on no introductions?" Kid Flash asked cheekily.

"Ya know Kid has a point I really don't want to be calling you tin can or the big guy over there a Viking." Robin agreed.

"If you must know it's IRON MAN." The man said. "The Viking is Thor…"

"Like from Scandinavian Mythology?" Robin asked with wide eyes. Iron man nodded.

"I am Captain America." The man in blue responded.

"I am Black Widow and this is Hawkeye." Apparently Wally was thinking the same thing because he blurted out.

"OMGDOSEN'THAWKEYESEEMALOTLIKEREDARROW !" The others looked surprised at the outburst.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled at him. Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

"ANY HOW!" Robin interrupted them. "That is Kid Flash, yes I agree with you, she is Artemis, and I am Robin."

"I am Aqualad and these two are Superboy and Miss Martian."

"What about him?" Artemis nodded towards a man near the back.

"I'm just here to watch." The man said. Iron man took the first shot at Kid Flash who easily side stepped. Soon a full out battle was happening. Robin laughed happily as he twisted and turned to dodge laser blasts and arrows. Quickly he back flipped and kicked, barely catching Black Widow. Superboy was taking on Thor by himself and was fairing pretty well. Wally stopped by Robin.

"Distraction?" Robin requested.

"Going to hack the suit?"

"Going to hack the suit." Robin confirmed. Wally grinned and sped off to be a distraction while Robin disappeared into the shadows. Wally ran and became face to face with Hawkeye. Wally stood there for a few moments before zipping off to the side, which resulted in Black Widow almost hitting the archer. Wally threw Thor's cape over his eyes. He easily caught Captain America's attention, which resulted in Kaldur hitting him. Wally laughed loudly as the four people in front of him sent him a glare. Wally yelped as he was lifted up.

"Got you." Wally sent Iron man a huge grin, which confused some of the adults. Not long after Iron man felt his hands release the boy.

"Huh?" Soon Iron man's arms were swinging around. A blast was sent towards Hawkeye, Megan and Artemis all who dodged.

"Sorry!" yelled Robin who was hidden with a controller.

"What is wrong with you?" shouted Black widow.

"Someone hacked my suit!"

"Someone was able to-"

"Hey I wanna try!" Wally shouted grabbing at the controller.

"No way!" Robin yelled back. Iron man's rocket boosters were engaged causing him to fly around running into everyone and everything.

"Hah!" Wally yelled triumphantly and started to make Iron man fly in circles. Sticking his tongue out in concentration as he blasted a few of Hawkeyes arrows. Robin quickly ripped the controller away.

"Dude!"

"Did you see what you were hitting?"

"Arrows."

"Yeah really high tech arrows." Wally's eyes widened.

"Like explosive kind?"

"Right. Well now that we have everyone's attention, it seems that we," Robin gestured to his teammates, " have been transferred to another universe or dimension, I don't know."

"Are you serious?" groaned Artemis.

" 'Course. With the energy that machine gave off along with all the unstable chemicals used we're lucky the thing didn't just blow up. Which would have taken out a good portion of the country." Wally spoke up.

Edit: AN: This is the only disclaimer I'm putting in this story. I don't own the Avengers or Young Justice. I can't help wonder if the people that do own them make fanfictions...


	2. Chapter 2

"How big are we talking?" Captain America asked.

"About the size of Texas."

"So Captain, I'm guessing by your speech and actions you were military?" Robin asked.

"Your quite sharp."

"I am the protégé of our world's greatest detective." Robin said proudly.

"Well I'll go talk with Furry about them staying. Oh my name is Bruce Banner." The man who was observing spoke up for the first time since the battle began.

"I have trust that you will not harm us, just as we will not harm you." Kaldur spoke.

"You have our word." Captain America confirmed.

"Since you'll be staying, names Tony, Tony Stark. Which of you hacked my suit?" Robin grinned impishly and climbed onto Wally's back.

"You should really have better security for it." Robin hit a button and Tony had control over his suit again.

"YOU hacked my suit?"

"And your files. I like a good challenge, it's fun."

"…You hack high security files for fun?" Black Widow asked.

"Yup." Robin chirped.

"You are such a nerd." Artemis said, "Why do you even hang out with Kid?"

"Hey! He is too smart. Besides he's fun to plot with."

"Plot? You mean YOU TWO are the reason my suits were PINK on Valentines Day?" shouted Artemis. Robin waved her off.

"It was really astrous, you need to calm down."

"He plays with prefixes a lot." Wally explained.

"Oh can I tell them your real names?" Robin asked like a little kid.

"I don't know…" Captain America trailed off sharing looks with the rest of his team.

"Please, please, please." Robin begged. Hawkeye shrugged while Black Widow said.

"I don't see why not." Captain gave a hesitant nod.

"Okay so Black Widow is Natasha Romanoff, a really whelming assassin and Hawkeye is her partner and his name is Clint Barton who as such astrous aim that he can out shoot Green Arrow easily, Red Arrow's been improving so he and Clint could be really whelming rivals. Thor is Thor from Asgard, and then there is Captain America who is Steve Rogers who had been frozen for seventy years! Oh and Bruce Banner is a hero called Hulk, pretty much an experiment gone wrong but has both good and bad outcomes." Robin blurted out.

"My name's Wally West." Wally introduced himself.

"Hello, My name is M'gann on my home planet, but my earth name is Megan."

"My Atlantain name is Kaldur'Ahm. You may call me Kaldur."

"Mine doesn't change." Artemis replied with a shrug.

"He's Conner, and sorry my mentor doesn't allow me to tell anyone my name. Not even them." Robin gestured to four of them.

"Wally knows?" Artemis asked sounding angry.

"They've been friends for years." Conner spoke up, "Of course he knows." Soon Bruce was back along with Nick Furry.

"So you're the young heroes Banner told me of."

"Oooo, you're Nick Furry! You're, like, their boss and run this whole base. I like you, you do what you think is right and will ignore your superiors if need to!" Furry rose an eyebrow.

"He hacked into the files." Natasha informed.

"A ten year old hacked into S. H. I. E. L. D. Files?" Furry asked.

"Hey!" yelled Robin. Conner and Artemis snickered with Megan giggling quietly. Kaldur smiled while Wally out right laughed.

"What?" Bruce asked for everyone.

"I'm thirteen." Robin huffed out. Wally kept laughing.

"Wallace Ruldoph West if you don't stop in one minute..." That stopped Wally.

"Dude you just sounded like my aunt."

"That reminds me I saw her and she wanted me to tell you that she got a call last minute so she's out of town. Already told Flash."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You were trying to do that experiment, the one you had been working on for months."

"Oh…Oh no, no, no! We're stuck here! That means months of work gone! I'll have to start it all over. Do you know how hard it was to get some of those chemicals?" Wally looked like he was about to cry.

"You're stuck in another dimension or universe and you're worried about a little experiment?" Natasha asked.

"A little experiment? A LITTLE EXPERIMENT? That experiment has taken hours of trial and error to even get the beginning mixture! The sleepless nights!"

"The days you skipped school." Robin added. Wally blushed then grumbled.

"Bats always know everything," Then louder, "The cost of the chemicals and having to sneak into my Uncle's lab because he wasn't around so technically I wasn't allowed in. So no it wasn't just a little experiment!" Robin got off his back and ordered,

"That exercise, do it, now." Wally glared but complied.

"You still have the notes, I can get you the chemicals and I can easily get you clearance into the labs. I know you're upset but this is an unforeseen event." Wally sighed.

"Feeling calmer?" Wally smiled a little before his stomach growled causing his face to redden.

"Hungry?" Bruce asked with humor laced in his voice.

"You have no idea, being a speedster means superfast metabolism."

"He can eat two fridges full of food and still be hungry." Conner said seriously.

"Only on bad days!" Wally protested.

"Where'd the kid go?" Clint asked looking around.

"Robin, return at once!" Kaldur commanded. Robin dropped from the ceiling landing on Natasha's shoulders in a handstand. He kept his head upward.

"Sorry." Robin apologized before pushing off and flipping towards Conner only to be grabbed by Tony.

"What?" Robin said in a whinny voice.

"You're thirteen and not only are you a techie but you're a ninja too? What else are you?"

"A straight A student."

"He also has a very astounding knowledge of science, one of the things he and I have in common." Wally spoke up.

"Stark put him down." Steve ordered. Shrugging Tony dropped him. Landing in a crouch Robin tilted his head with narrowed eyes.

"Wha-" Before Tony could finish a bird-a-rang flew an inch by his head. It barely missed Bruce before embedding itself in a dark corner. Robin slipped past everyone and ignored the questions. Pulling the bird-a-rang he carefully caught what it had hit.

"It seems someone placed bugs on the ship." Robin said handing Furry the destroyed camera. With a frown Furry went to find all the bugs. Before Robin could say anything else gas began filling the room.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Steve ordered. He ushered both teams out. Quickly he shut the door only to see Robin still in there. Steve went to pull the door open only for it to lock.

"He's trying to filter the gas out of the ship, He wants Tony, Clint and Natasha to try to do the same." Megan informed.

"Mind link." Artemis explained.

"Dose he have his gas mask?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Wally let a sigh of relief.

Robin squinted as the gas became thicker. A thud caught his attention. Looking behind him he saw a dark shadow.

"How did you get here?" Robin dodged an attack. Getting a good punch in Robin threw a few of his weapons. Hitting a few more times a punch to the face knocked his breathing filter out. Kicking the person Robin fumbled and hit a few more buttons before hearing the ventilation extracting the gas. With a small twitch of the lips he was out cold.

Conner ripped open the door. Robin laid still. Steve ran over.

"He is still breathing and his hearts pumping." Conner informed.

"Still we need to get him to the med bay." Steve picked him up.

"Kid you said your good with science?" Tony asked reappearing.

"Yeah."

"Good you're with me and Banner. We need to figure out what the gas was, what id does and how to cure it." Wally nodded and sped off.

"He does realize he doesn't know where it is right?" Natasha asked.

"He probably has seen the whole place by now." Artemis said. Steve carefully handed Tony Robin. Tony and Bruce turned to leave.

"His mind is still normal, there is nothing wrong mentally or physically with him." Megan told them before they left.

"I saw someone in the room with him." Conner spoke up.

"And you didn't say anything sooner?" Artemis asked angrily.

"You need to calm down, getting angry won't help your friend at all." Steve tried.

"Well staying here won't help either!" Artemis tried to storm off only to be stopped by Kaldur.

"He is right, this will get us nowhere." He looked to the remaining Avengers, "Could you please take us to where our friend is being kept?"

"It is late and you are probably worn out, you should sleep tonight and we can take you to see him in the morning." Thor said.

"Please can we see him, real quick, just to be sure?" Megan pleaded.

"We should allow them to," Clint spoke up, "I doubt they'll get any sleep, or stay in their rooms if they worry too much." Steve sighed.

"Alright, this way."

They entered a room and saw Tony, Bruce and Wally running tests.

"So far he's fine, go get rest, shoo." Wally pushed everyone not meant to be there out.

"Artemis, Megan, follow me, I will show you to the room you'll both be in." Natasha said.

"Conner, Kaldur, this way." Steve said leading them down a different hallway. Soon the teens were out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning brought a terrible surprise.

"What happened to him?" Steve asked.

"I do not know. We had gone to bed and I awoke this morning to the door closing. Conner had stumbled in and was out cold." Kaldur explained.

"I'm worried. First Robin then Conner? This isn't good." Megan had started to hover in her worry.

"Right now there isn't much we can do. Thor can you take Conner to the medical bay?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Thor picked up the unconscious boy. The remaining people were lost in their own thoughts when Furry came by.

"Stark, Banner, and West are doing what they can. Standing around will get the same amount of work done as worrying. We have another training room. I suggest you use it. From what I heard from West your mentors wouldn't like it if you were out of practice."

"You are correct."

"Rogers, take them to the cafeteria for breakfast then to the training room." Furry ordered.

"Yes sir."

The three young heroes ignored the strange looks they received as they sat with Clint, Natasha and Steve.

"So you have mentors?" Natasha asked trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yes. My king is my mentor and I am very honored for him to have allowed me to fight by his side even though my father is his greatest enemy."

"Your father is a villain?" Kaldur nodded.

"If you do not recall so is my brother." Thor said as he joined the table.

"Well if we're being truthful about crazy family members…my mom is an ex-con, and my sister and dad are assassins. I was being trained until my mom got us out. My mentor, Green Arrow, is helping."

"Clint and I are assassins."

"You mean you actually kill?" Megan asked shocked.

"You don't?"

"No, no, no! That is one line we are told never to cross. My mentor, my uncle, has told me that it is not our place to decide the fate of them but societies."

"For some villains in our world they actually want you to snap and cross that line." Wally said appearing.

"Gah!" Artemis shouted in shock. She smacked him upside the head.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked curious.

"Well Robin's mentor, Batman, has this archenemy called Joker. The Joker is really messed up in the head. He wants to make Bats crack, even if it means he ends up dead because if Batman kills that means the Joker wins."

"So whose your mentor?" Natasha asked.

"My uncle."

"Is the super speed a hereditary thing?" Clint asked.

"No, it's an experiment. Lots of unstable chemicals and being hit by lightning. So the fact that it happened to three people and each of us lived is pretty lucky. Well I got to go. So far they are stable, but they aren't waking up yet. Later." Wally sped off.

"May we proceed to the training room now?" Kaldur asked.

"Of course." Clint led the trio to the other training room.

Kaldur swam in the pool while Artemis and Megan sparred. Natasha was assigned to watch them until further notice.

"Kaldur is acting odd." Megan said while dodging a punch.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"He's slowing down." Artemis looked to see that Megan was correct. Their leader was indeed slowing down drastically.

"Kaldur!" they yelled running over.

"Do…not enter. There is something in the…" Kaldur was out just as he placed a hand on the edge of the pool. Natasha threw them some towels to pull Kaldur out with.

Artemis and Megan stood watching Wally zoom around running tests while Tony and Bruce studied previous tests.

"The water has been drained from the pool and drinking water shows no sign of being tampered with." Cullsion informed. He turned to the two girls.

"It would be best to get some sleep, we will have guards patrolling to prevent anything else from happening.

"But-"

"Get some rest, you can't help here." Wally ordered. With a sigh the girls left.

"You two should go get something to eat." Wally added to the two men.

"We have been eating." Tony said.

"Something healthy and more than just fruit."

"Are you sure? With what's been going on…" Bruce asked looking a little worried.

"Everything will be fine. Go on." Wally pushed the two men out the door. Wally looked at some test tubes yawning. Rubbing his eye he set the tube down and sat in a chair.

"A little nap won't hurt." He mumbled. He never noticed the figure standing in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Bruce were walking back to the medical bay.

"So what do you think of the kids?" Bruce asked.

"…I like Wally. He's a smart kid. Can't say much about the Robin kid."

"You're saying that because he hacked your suit. He's smart too." Tony waved him off.

"That Kaldur one reminds me of Rogers."

"…Did you hear that?" Bruce asked.

"What?"

"That. It came from the medical bay." Worried the two ran to the medical bay.

"Oh my." Bruce said.

"Right. I'll get the others."

"The hell could be so important to wake us up in the middle of the night?" Artemis asked. Natasha shrugged. Soon Bruce and Tony walked in.

"Okay so good news and bad news."

"The good news is that the kids are awake." Bruce informed.

"Really?" Megan asked happily.

"The bad news is-" Tony was cut off by a blur running in. It hit a wall and everyone just stared. It was Wally with Robin on his back but there was something wrong with the two of them.

"Why are they little kids?" Clint asked. Tony shrugged.

"That is a very good question."

"On Wally's insistence we went to eat something and when we got back all of them were little kids."

"Mr. Tony," little Robin started "Wally keeps pushing the buttons on your suit." With wide eyes Tony ran off.

"I'll get the other two. Keep an eye on him." Bruce said going to get the more behaved children. Robin stood there looking at the remaining people with wide eyes. He took a few steps to the side. Suddenly Clint staggered as Wally stood rubbing his head.

"Mr. Tony's weird." Wally declared as Bruce came back with Conner and Kaldur.

"What is going on?" Furry asked walking in. He took a look at the children then turned to Tony who just came back with a slight scowl.

"What did you do?"

"Me?" Stark asked shocked "I didn't do anything!"

"We should probably assign someone as their babysitter." Clint interrupted.

"One person babysitting the four of them? Bad idea. Very bad idea." Artemis said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"They can cause a lot of trouble together. More than by themselves."

"Right. Thor you watch Conner, Rogers you get Kaldur'Ahm."

"Yes sir." Steve reluctantly took the little boy. Kaldur smiled politely at him. Bruce gave Thor Conner who merely looked at him.

"I'm staying with Robbie!" Wally declared latching onto his friend with a pout.

"So who will babysit these two?" Tony asked nodding to them.

"Oh! Can we stay with Mr. Fury?" Robin asked with begging eyes.

"Why?"

"He 'minds me of my daddy!"

"I can see that." Artemis agreed with a nod.

"Good luck with them." Natasha said leaving. The others left leaving Furry with the two kids.

A.N: okay so first one for this story. First thanks for those who have reviewed and stuff. It makes me happy reading what people think of it.

About who gets stuck babysitting my friend and I decided Kaldur would stick with Captain America and Conner with Thor because it seemed to make sense. For Rob and Wally we just thought it would be funny if Furry had two energetic kids following him around especially since one was a ninja and the other has super speed.

Oh and for the person who did this to them, I'll probably will add more of them later.

Sorry this Chapter was so short, and I'll try to update at least once a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Furry walked down the hall with the two children trailing behind.

"Um sir? Why are there children following you?" Furry sent a glare at the agent and continued.

"Sir, you need to look over these." Robin and Wally wondered around while he was doing that. Wally was about to press a button when an agent stopped him.

"That's a very bad idea." She said. Wally shrugged then sped off to find Robin.

"You both better get back here." Furry growled in annoyance when he looked up from the paperwork. Robin fell from the ceiling and landed on Furry's shoulders.

"Hi!" He chirped to the staring agents. Just as Furry was about to demand the small boy to get off him Wally ran into him causing the man to stumble forward. Furry sent a slight glare to the child who merely chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. Wally then looked up at Furry with wide eyes and grabbed his pant leg.

"Mr. Fury, I'm hungwy." Furry sighed while setting Robin on the ground.

"Follow me." He ordered starting to walk. While traveling down the hall Furry checked his watch.

"We have to make it quick. I have a meeting I must attend."

"Right!" Wally yelled running off once they entered the cafeteria. He reappeared with a bunch of food. Robin grabbed the apple, the only really healthy thing in the pile. Furry rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Without a word he turned and stalked off to the meeting.

"During the meeting I expect you both to sit still and be quiet."

"What if we get bored?" Robin asked.

"Find some way to amuse yourself, just be quiet." Furry instructed as he walked in. Wally brushed his hands getting the left over crumbs off before glancing over at Robin. Furry missed the look the two shared.

"Alright, what is so important that you all are distracted?" Furry demanded glaring at everyone present.

"Why are there children?" a blonde man asked.

"Inter-dimensional travel and de-aging." Furry deadpanned.

"What are they doing?" Another asked seeing both Wally and Robin huddled around the hacker's holographic screen.

"What are you doing?" Furry asked.

"He's hacking stuff, I'm timing him." Wally responded.

"What exactly are you hacking?"

"I hacked the Russian, Ukrainian, German and American top secret government files, and right now I'm finishing up hacking the ships mainframe." Robin informed with a proud smile.

"…But we've only been in the meeting for about fifteen minutes…" A red haired woman replied.

"Yeah, well, Rob's just awesome like that." Wally responded with a shrug before adding. "Two minutes thirty seconds." Robin looked up to Furry.

"Your first name is Nick?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "That's a surprisingly normal first name." Furry's eye twitched. Wally snickered.

"Dude, look at Captain America's birthday. That's about as funny as when yours is _Robin_." Robin stuck his tongue out at Wally.

"Shut up, Wallace." Wally frowned at his friend.

"It's Wally!" he huffed out annoyed. Robin grinned impishly at his friend. Furry growled in annoyance.

"Both of you wait outside till this meeting is over." He ordered. Both boys obediently left. Robin shared a grin with Wally.

"All according to plan." Chirped Robin happily.

"You, my friend, are a genius."

"Now, you sure you remember where the others are?" Robin asked. Wally shrugged.

"Dose it matter?"

"Good point."

"Now let's go explore!" Wally quietly cheered while letting Robin climb onto his back. Soon the duo were off.

A/N: I am so sorry this is late. One week I don't remember what I was doing than I had to HAD TO get my driver's license, I DO NOT like driving, and then I've been really tired plus I'm trying to write my book. This is the first time I've been on my laptop in weeks. So enough of that. I think this is longer than the other parts, I tried to make it longer to make up for the weeks that I didn't post. I love Dick and Wally as little imps.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve carried Kaldur to the bathroom. The young child requested to be in water but the pool had chlorine in it. Steve allowed Kaldur to set the water to his desired temperature.

"So, Kaldur'Ahm how old are you?" Steve asked awkwardly, not used to handling children.

"I'm six, sir."

"Now there's no need to call me sir."

"Just like there is no need for you to call me by my full first name." Kaldur smiled as he climbed into the tub. Steve smiled a little.

"I suppose you're right. So I'll call you Kaldur if you call me Steve?" Kaldur nodded with a grin.

"Okay."

"So uh…what's Atlantis like?" Steve couldn't help but smile at how excited Kaldur got as he explained everything from the city to how kind Queen Mere was to his best friend Garth. The excited chatter was interrupted by the sound of metal breaking. Steve stood quickly, motioning for Kaldur to be quite as he went to the door. Slowly opening it he peeked out. With wide eyes he opened the door wider to see Thor laughing while Conner looked around with wide eyes, the two of them on the other side of a large whole. A metal table was embedded in the wall across from them. Steve didn't know whether he wanted to know or he wanted to shut the door and pretend it never happened. He decided he really didn't want to know right now, and he would find out later any way, so he shut the door and went back to Kaldur.

"What was that?" Kaldur asked. Steve shook his head as he sat near the tube.

"I'm not really sure and I don't really want to know."

Natasha was talking with Artemis and Clint when they came across Thor and Conner, along with a giant hole and a table in the wall.

"What happened?" asked Artemis in shock. Thor sobered up enough to speak.

"The young one knows not of his strength. I am not fully aware of how it led to it but he reached for a table. With one hand he lifted and in shock through it! It went through a few walls; luckily none were fit, until it embedded itself there. Conner is still in a state of shock. I will go and take him to get fresh nourishment!" Thor declared. Clint sighed,

"I'll go with to make sure nothing else happens." Natasha nodded.

"I'll go talk to Furry."

"I'll go with." Artemis decided.

A.N: I am so so sorry this is so late. School just started and there have been a lot of things going on at home. Plus I'm having writer's block. I could really use help with this story. I have NO idea what sort of pranks to have Wally and Dick do so if you have ANY idea please Private Message me. And thank you guys so much for the support. It makes me so happy getting Reviews from you guys. Once I get past the pranks I'll be fine and should be able to update more, I'm honestly just lost when it comes to pranks. Any comments on how to improve this chapter is welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a heads up there is some swear words Oh and apparently the formating hates me.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Wally and Robin were giggling. Robin quickly shushed his friend as they spotted Thor, Conner and Clint walking into the kitchen.

"What the!" Clint yelled cutting himself off. Thor and Conner stared in confusion. The entire kitchen was painted. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted in bright shiny chrome. All of the counters, tables and chairs were an olive green while all of the appliances were now a hot pink. The trio stared at the sight unable to look away.

"What happened?" Agent Hill asked as she walked over.

"I don't know." Clint answered. Hill frowned at the archer.

"…We should speak to Fury about this." She turned and walked out. Thor and Clint shared a look before following.

Phil was walking down the hall when someone bumped into him. He looked up to see Iron Man.

"Oh hello Stark." He greeted. Iron man didn't respond and just continued past.

"Well then." Phil mumbled irritated.

Wally and Robin stared at the small screen they had in the air vents. Robin held the controller.

"Do you see anything yet?" Robin asked quietly.

"No not- over there!" Wally whisper yelled pointing to the corner of the screen.

"Sweet!" whispered Robin. The two of them grinned.

Thor stopped and handed Conner to Clint.

"I must retrieve Mjölnir." With that he left the agent with the small child. Clint and Conner stared at each other not sure what to do.

"Umm…" Clint said and then Conner burst out crying. Clint sighed and held Conner hopping the god would be back soon.

Thor opened the door and stared in horror at the sight of his beloved hammer.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ATROCITY!?" shouted the god of thunder. He grabbed his now neon hammer. The Hammer it's self was a bright yellow with the engravings being neon pink while the handle was neon green. Thor stomped back to where Clint finally calmed down Conner. He stormed past the two. Clint looked and spotted the god's weapon and had to hold back a snicker. He really didn't want to get on Thor's bad side when he was angry. Adjusting his grip on the young boy he followed the rage filled god.

Phil was minding his own business when it happened. Out of nowhere he felt something hit his back. Whatever it was broke and he felt a chill. He turned around just to get pelted a few more times. One hit him on his head. Broken water balloons littered the ground around the sopping wet man. He whipped the water from his face.

"Stark!" he yelled angrily as he saw Iron man standing there with a few more water balloons. In response to the shouting Iron man lifted his arm.

"Don't you dare." Iron man ignored him and raised his arm higher.

"I'M WARNING YOU STARK IF YOU THROW THAT-!" Iron man through it hitting him square in the chest then quickly threw the others then ran off.

Natasha and Artemis were trying to find Fury. Natasha stopped and listened.

"What?" questioned Artemis. Natasha raised her hand and tilted her head. After a few moments she responded.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something." Suddenly they were assaulted from behind. Turning around while the firing didn't stop they saw iron man with a paint ball gun. The girls looked down at their now red splattered suits.

"STARK!" Shouted Natasha in rage. Artemis looked like she was about to rip him to shreds. In response to the double glare he shot them a few more times then ran as the girls followed. Both were too focused on catching Iron man to notice the laughing from the vents. Natasha and Artemis growled in anger as they lost sight of the metal man as he rounded a corner. By the time they got there he was gone.

Bruce and Tony were walking with Steve as he carried Kaldur.

"So we're still trying to isolate the possible compounds that could have caused this reaction. Once we determine the type we can figure out which it was."

"There's more than one?" Steve asked.

"Well duh, there's molecular, Ionic, inorganic, organic, binary..." Tony trailed off.

"What he means is that it will take a bit of time to figure it out." Bruce interrupted saving the confused soldier. Before Steve could respond there were three equally outraged screams.

"STARK!" The trio stopped. Phil came down one hall soaked to the bone while Artemis and Natasha came from another. Their outfits having orange and purple added to it.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" questioned Steve asked.

"Stark!" Barked Natasha in anger.

"What? I Didn't-"

"Who has ruined Mjölnir?" growled Thor as he walked in. The shouting and arguing grew.

"Whoa, whoa! Everyone calm down and let's discuss this like civil people." Steve yelled.

"Coulson?"

"He hit me with several water balloons."

"Now, ladies?" he turned to the fuming girls.

"That little shit snuck up on us with a PAINT BALL GUN!" shrieked Artemis. Tony was about to argue before Steve silenced him.

"He snuck up on you?" Clint questioned. Natasha glared at him.

"What? Doesn't it seem odd that he would ever be quiet enough to do that?"

"Now that you mention it…" Natasha trailed off.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"Oh just shut up." Snapped Artemis.

"So that means someone else is controlling the suit." Coulson spoke up.

"We need to find MY suit!" Shouted Tony taking off running.

"Well I guess we'll split up to find it. Meet in the main area in half an hour." Steve ordered.

"What's going on?" Megan asked appearing threw a wall.

"We're looking for my suit!" Tony yelled running the other way.

"What is he doing?" Artemis asked. Natasha shrugged.

"Oh. I know where it is." Megan called, "I saw it in the control area of the ship." Everyone quickly headed towards that area. When they got there they found the suit lying outside. Tony rushed over and opened it.

"Empty." With a sigh of frustration he had JARVIS send it back to the hold. Thor continued through the door but everyone stared in shock as music started playing.

_"Backstage we're having the time_

_Of our lives until somebody say_

_Forgive me if I seem out of line_

_Then she whipped out her gun_

_And tried to blow me away_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_So never judge a book by it's cover_

_Or who you're going to love by your lover_

_Love put me wise to her love in disguise_

_She had the body of a Venus_

_Lord imagine my surprise_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady_

_(That, that) Dude looks like a lady"_

"What is this?" shouted Thor. Tony and Clint had busted out laughing.

"O-Oh man!" Laughed Clint. Tony grinned and whipped a pretend tear from his eye.

"Man I needed that. Hey I wonder if there's a different song for each of us?" He asked.

"Is it just me or does Stark seem a little ADHD today?" Artemis questioned. Natasha snorted.

"He probably just had to much caffeine again."

"Okay let's see… Capcicle!" Steve frowned at Tony but decided not to argue with the slightly out of it man. With a deep breath and after adjusting Kaldur he walked through.

_"Captain America is that you_

_Flying down the highway_

_In your red white and blue_

_You remind me of the days_

_In that infamous war_

_When we weren't quite sure_

_What we were fighting for_

_I see you again and it makes me think_

_About just who I am_

_Is there someone in charge_

_Who can lead the way tonight_

_Who knows the plan_

_Where there's love_

_There is grace_

_There's still hope left in this place_

_And the smile on your face_

_Gives me faith in the human race_

_Captain America what do you see_

_Millions of your brothers say they'll fight to be free_

_Who could have known you would be the chosen one_

_To kick start our dreams_

_The cycle of life goes around and round again_

_Tell me what does it mean_

_Can it be true_

_Where there's love_

_There is grace_

_And there's hope left in this place_

_And the smile on your face_

_Gives me faith in the human_

_If we could trade all of our tomorrows_

_For the best of our yesterdays_

_Erase all the pain and the sorrow_

_Would there have to be a high price to pay_

_Hey Hey_

_We run for our lives_

_And we're searching for shelter now_

_From the coming storm_

_Are you the man who can lead us once again_

_So come on, suit up, let's go_

_Where there's love_

_There is grace_

_And there's hope left in this place_

_And the smile on your face_

_There's not a damn thing we can't face_

_Where there's love_

_There is grace_

_And there's hope left in this place_

_And the smile on your face_

_Gives me faith in the human_

_Faith in the human race_

_Yeah, I got faith"_

Steve blinked in shock.

"They actually have songs about me?"

"Duh, did you not listen to the lyrics?" Tony spoke.

"You're a hero and a legend, so yeah people made songs about you." Phil said with a smile.

"Hmmm… Blondie you go." Artemis glared at him. Tony in response rolled his eyes and said,

"_Fine_, Artemis, your turn." Artemis walked through and nothing happened. Megan floated through as well and received similar results.

"So no one on your team gets a song, guess you're not special." Tony shrugged He turned to Phil. Sighing he walked through but nothing happened.

"Aw, too bad. Your turn Brucie Boy." Tony decided pushing the man towards the door.

"No need to push." Bruce said and walked through.

"_Got to work late 'cause my alarm was busted_

_The boss chewed me out and everybody's disgusted_

_'Cause it's one of those days, it's just one of those days_

_I lost one of my socks in the drier_

_I can't find my wallet and my hair is on fire_

_Just one of those days, it's just one of those days_

_I just wrapped my Cadillac around a tree_

_A big swarm of locusts is following me_

_There's not even anything good on TV_

_It's just one of those day, it's just one of those days_

_Left all my Beatles records out in the sun_

_Got a Coke bottle stuck on the end of my tongue_

_It's just one of those days, gonna be one of those days."_

Bruce chuckled.

"That pretty much sums up this week." Another song playing cut anything else off.

"_First in my class here at M.I.T._

_Got skills, I'm a Champion of D&D_

_MC Escher that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40_

_I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin to the contrary_

_You'll find they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Steven Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_I got people begging for my top 8 spaces_

_Yo I know Pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,_

_my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well, I'm number 1_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun_

_"Happy Days" is my favorite theme song_

_I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_Here's the part I sing on."_

Tony laughed with the others. Bruce chuckled going along with it. After Tony sobered up then mocked bowed.

"After you." Natasha rolled her eyes at him and walked through.

"_She keeps Moet et Chandon _

_In a pretty cabinet _

_'Let them eat cake' she says _

_Just like Marie Antoinette_

_A built-in remedy _

_For Khrushchev and Kennedy _

_At anytime an invitation _

_You can't decline _

_Caviar and cigarettes _

_Well versed in etiquette _

_Extraordinarily nice _

_She's a Killer Queen _

_Gunpowder, Gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Anytime _

_Recommended at the price _

_Insatiable an appetite_

_Wanna try? _

_To avoid complications _

_She never kept the same address _

_In conversation _

_She spoke just like a baroness _

_Met a man from China _

_Went down to Geisha Minah _

_Then again incidentally _

_If you're that way inclined _

_Perfume came naturally from Paris _

_for cars she couldn't care less _

_Fastidious and precise _

_She's a Killer Queen _

_Gunpowder, Gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam _

_Guaranteed to blow your mind _

_Anytime ."_

"How fitting." Clint said as Natasha smirked a little. Clint then walked through but nothing happened.

"That was lucky." he mumbled quietly.

"Your turn Stark." She called back. Tony stood straight and walked through.

"_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

_Dirty babe (uh-huh)_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it"_

Tony smirked.

"Oh great like he didn't have a big enough ego." Clint groaned while the others silently agreed.

"Aw don't be hating. Just because I'm amazing," Tony said.

"_They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha_

_They're coming to take me away, Ho-ho_

_Hee-hee-haa-haa_

_To the funny farm_

_Where life is beautiful all the time_

_And I'll be happy to see those_

_Nice young men in their clean white coats and_

_They're coming to take me away, ha-ha! _

_To the happy home_

_With trees and flowers and chirping birds_

_And basket-weavers who sit and smile_

_And twiddle their thumbs and toes_

_And they're coming to take me away, ha-hahaha... _

_To the funny farm_

_Where life is beautiful all the time_

_And I'll be happy to see those nice young men..."_

Everyone looked and snickered quietly when they saw that Tony was still standing in the door.

"I am not crazy!" Tony growled angrily.

"Weellllll…" Artemis and Clint trailed off at the same time.

"May want to get out of the door way before we hear what else the person thinks of you." Steve suggested with laughter in his voice. Tony sulked as he got out of the doorway. The group stood there calming down when the door opened. Suddenly the Imperial March started playing. Everyone turned and watched as Furry walked through. They tried not to laugh, but they couldn't stop. Tony, Thor and Artemis burst out laughing while Clint and Natasha snickered. Steve and Megan quietly laughed to themselves. Furry's glare got them to sober up but some (Tony) still had a huge grin. Clint was the first to ask the question that most were thinking.

"Where are the boys?"

"They have run off."

"You lost them?" Steve asked in horror.

"There are two little kids running around the ship?" Natasha yelled. Artemis groaned.

"What?" Furry asked.

"We know why all this stuff has been going on." She spoke.

"Wally and Robin love pulling pranks so them being little…" Megan started

"They probably don't know where to draw the line." Finished Artemis. Just as Furry was about to speak the all the lights shut off.

"Sir! Lights are down in the entire ship." Reported Phil.

"All engines are up and running all systems are fine but we cannot turn on the lights." Reported agent Hill. An eerie laughter ran through the entire room, causing several people to shutter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

**First thanks to all the little gremlins that gave me a prank, if it's not in this chapter it will be in the next:**

**dickgraysonisasterous**

**Reba1753**

**SeeSea17**

**The Midknight Raven**

**Firekat Archer**

**Ninja Robin **

**anoncommentfairy **

**Second: So longest chapter I've done. I was determined to post a new chapter so I did this instead of doing my homework. (About two months behind and in two weeks are finals, fun.) So until I catch up with my work I probably won't post more. Did you know it's possible to fail band? ****I had really wanted to have this posted on New Year's Eve, HAPPY NEW YEAR by the way, but it turned out longer than I thought.**

**Third: Here are the songs and the artist:**

**Dude looks like a lady by Areosmith**

**Captain America by Styx**

**One of Those Days by Weird Al**

**White and Nerdy by Weird Al**

**Killer Queen by Queen**

**Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake**

**Going to take me away by Dr. Demento**

**Imperial March is Star Wars**


	8. Chapter 8

"Robin! Come over here right now!" Demanded Artemis through the darkness. Tony jumped when he felt some thing long and slimy on his leg.

"Something just touched my leg!" He whisper shouted.

"Stark are you telling me that the hero Iron Man is afraid of something touching his leg?" Furry asked.

"No! I'm saying that I am afraid of something touching my leg." Tony corrected.

"Let's try to find the boys, Hill, Coulson you supervise getting the lights working." Furry ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The two wondered off. The group felt their way through and Thor opened the mechanical doors. Quietly the group walked on. As they walked an eerie lullaby like song filled the unusually quite hallways. If they weren't the heroes they were it would have scared them. All the same they were weary as they went.

"Here." Whispered Natasha. She gave everyone a flashlight. Artemis nodded her head in thanks. They continued to walk until they reached a fork in the road.

"Barton, Rogers, Artemis, and Banner go left. Megan, Romanoff, Stark and Thor your with me." Furry ordered. The two groups spilt up.

Megan hovered closely to the group. Natasha was in the back while Furry led the way. Suddenly Tony stopped and waved his flashlight to the left.

"What?" whispered Megan. Tony's eyes were narrowed as he scanned the area.

"Thought I saw something." He whispered. Thor quickly looked to his right.

"What now?" growled Furry annoyed.

"There is something in the darkness." Thor informed. Everyone tensed when they saw something dark and hunched over run in front Furry's beam of light. Megan screamed and clung to Furry before flinging her ray of light behind her.

"Something just touched me!" A crashing sound was heard and all flashlights were pointed forward. A can slowly rolled into the ray of light.

"Okay. I'm really freaked out now." Tony muttered with wide eyes. Furry and Natasha shared a look then she nodded. Her flashlight was handed to Tony then she blended into the darkness. Tony held both lights when a hand grabbed his leg. Flinging around he looked to see nothing there. Thor, and Megan looked around the edges while Furry continued forward. When a hand touched his shoulder Tony started getting worried.

"Hey guys. I something keeps touching me but I can't see it." He voiced. Tony turned around in a circle before stopping. Something cold was on his neck. He whipped around and shouted. He was face to face with Robin. Robin giggled as all flashlights were pointed at him and Natasha. Natasha hid a smile while her eyes danced with laughter.

"Found him." She said while Robin wrapped his arms around her neck. Furry glared.

"Where is Kid Flash?" he demanded. Robin smirked as he let go of Natasha.

"Where are the others?" was Robin's return inquiry. Furry frowned at that. Megan had snapped out of her shock and flew towards Robin. She took him then hugged him close.

"Do you know how worried I was? Don't you ever do that again!" She scolded. Robin pouted and his masked eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered instantly causing Megan to melt. Tony glared at the little boy.

"Little pain in the-"

"I am glad to see you well young one!" boomed Thor. Furry thought over what Robin said and let out a sigh. He just hoped the others could handle the little speedster. With how these two children were they probably had this whole thing planned. Furry's frown deepened. What if there was more?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A.N: Sorry this chapter is so short especially compared to the last one. So yeah... Robin harassing Tony because Robin knows Tony doesn't like him. They will be back to normal in like three- five chapters depending on length. I was doing all of this at 12:00 pm so i'm not fully here right now. Few days of odd hours of sleep do that.**

**_PLEASE READ_****: Okay so I was thinking about making this sort of like a series of stories. Like at the end of this they end up in a diffrent place again. What do you guys think? I had a few ideas for the places like Harry Potter, Supernatural, Animaniacs, Teen Titians, My Little Pony if people want me too, I had another idea but that will stay secret for now. If you want me to do something like that please let me know.**

**Now I need to sleep because I wake up at 5...for late start monday. School doesn't start till 8...sorry rambling.**


	9. Chapter 9

Clint adjusted his grip on Conner as Steve did the same with Kaldur. Artemis had taken the led seeing as Bruce wasn't really the fighting type and the other two had children. Bruce had seemed to realize that it would be better if he carried one of the kids because quietly he suggested.

"I could carry one of them for you." Conner automatically tightened his grip on Clint causing the archer to start choking. Clint patted Conner's back.

"Fine…won't…can't…breath." He managed to whisper out. Conner let up his grip enough for the man to breath again. Steve looked to Kaldur who nodded and allowed Bruce to take him. Steve gave a small smile in thanks.

"Are there any flashlights? It would make it easier." Artemis questioned. Bruce tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a penlight. She turned in on in time to see a gust of wind knock over a stack of papers.

"What was that?" Steve asked in confusion.

"This ship is air tight. It couldn't have been wind." Bruce whispered back.

"Oh no." groaned Artemis.

"Wallace." Clint spoke. Steve and Bruce's eyes went wide when the little speedster ran into Steve. The man stumbled a little as Wally quickly ran off into another direction.

"We need to get him fast before he hurts someone or breaks something." Artemis ordered.

"Do you have anything that could slow him down?" Steve asked going to leader mode.

"I have an arrow that will stick him in place. I just need him to stay still long enough." Artemis answered.

"Clint?" Steve questioned as Artemis held the pen light in her mouth so she could still see. Clint nodded and the two started scanning the area. Conner made a small noise and tugged at Clint's hair. Clint glanced at Conner then up just in time to stick his foot out causing Wally to swerve to avoid it and instead run into a wall. Artemis quickly turned then let the arrow fly as Wally rubbed his head. The little red head let out a shout as the foam like substance caught him. He squirmed around with a pout as Steve broke the foam stuck to the floor so they could carry the boy back.

"Annoying little pain." Growled Artemis, glaring at the kid. Wally stuck his tongue out her.

"At least I'm not ugly!" he responded.

"At least I'm not two feet high." Artemis shot back leading the way. They made their way back to the fork where they saw the others.

"Got him." Steve said holding Wally who was pouting still. Robin giggled at his trapped friend. Suddenly Agent Hill appeared.

"Sir it seems there is a switch or button that will turn on everything." She informed. Furry glanced to Robin who quickly handed him a small box with two buttons. Furry handed it to Hill who proceeded to hit a green button. Instead of the lights turning on there was a whistling noise and suddenly loud bouts of explosions. Bright light flashed everywhere. Everyone quickly laid down as it continued. Lights of all colors shot in every direction. With ears covered the onslaught continued for at least four minutes. When it was over all the lights turned on. The hall was filled with a deep cloud of smoke. Natasha navigated her way to a panel that cleared the hall of smoke. Robin and Wally were laughing as all around used fireworks laid. Furry could feel a migraine forming.

"That's it! Stark! Take these two to the tower. They are you're responsibility now!" He barked leaving. Tony stood there shocked as Natasha handed him the two boys. Artemis grinned.

"Have funny." Megan looked worried but left as Bruce reassured her that they would be fine. He sent a look back to Tony. He on the other hand…

"Wait what?" Tony shouted.

"I would leave before something worse happens." Steve suggested with Natasha and Clint nodding. Hill led Tony and the two boys to the hanger. She helped set them up before leaving as well. Tony hit his head against the console before taking off.

Clint, Steve and Natasha met up with the others.

"We should check to make sure they didn't leave any other surprises." Clint suggested. With a nod of agreement they first went to the main hall of the ship. Just as Artemis walked through a song started playing

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right, at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

Artemis let out a yell in anger.

"When I see them I'm going to KILL them!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Song: Call Me maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen**

**A.N: Yay! Two for Two! So now Tony has to deal with Robin and Wally which we all know that actually means Pepper has to. Poor Pepper**

**So I have a poll set up for the next universe they get sent to PLEASE PLEASE go and vote. I may not get to all of them or I might have them short just a heads up. I think I have it set up to be seen on my profile page. **


	10. Chapter 10

Tony flew with the boys actually being quite. As they neared the tower Tony groaned when he remembered that Pepper would be home. Then a grin lit up his face.

"So boys… how do you feel about messing with one more person?" The boys shared a look before matching grins appeared.

"We're listening."

Pepper was sitting on the sofa when the door opened.

"Hey Tony." She started when she stood and turned to the door. All she could do was stare as Tony walked in with tow little boys. He held the hand of a small red haired boy while he carried the small boy with black hair.

"Hi Pep."

"Tony who are they?" Pepper slowly asked.

"Meet our love children." Pepper just stared.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wouldn't that be a bit difficult?" A voice asked.

"Rhodey!" Tony greeted happily.

"You didn't." whispered Pepper as she sat on the sofa, "You gave that crazy man our DNA for that cloning experiment." Tony wasn't sure what to say to that but luckily, or not, Wally spoke up.

"Are you our mommy? He didn't show us a picture."

"Your prettier than Mr. Daddy said." Robin added which earned Tony a glare.

"So what are your names?" Rhode asked looking at the two small boys.

"I'm Robin and he's Wally." The two adults gave Tony a strange look.

"Robin?" asked Rhode, Pepper was quickly panicking in her seat.

"Daddy thought Robin was a girl when he first met him."

"Better than acting like one." Robin shot back.

"Well you dress AND act like one." Wally said sticking out his tongue. Robin huffed and glared back.

"Well, I'm smarter than you."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!" Tony shrunk back as Pepper glared at him.

"Oh yeah well what's quantum theory then?" Asked Wally in an annoying kid way.

"A theory of matter and energy based on the concept quanta." Robin shot back, " What's Einstein's theory of relativity?"

"Gezz could you have asked an easier question? E=mc2 or Energy= mass times the speed of light squared, duh. Try something harder math geek."

"Shut up, science nerd."

"Takes one to know one computer dork." Wally shot back. Robin scowled.

"It was this computer dork that hacked into the schools computer and got you out of detention and gave you early release, which I might add got me into a lot of trouble." Wally grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Pepper and Rhode stared at the two bickering boys.

"Your kids all right" Rhode mumbled. Robin struggled out of Tony's grip and climbed onto his shoulders. Using Tony as a board he flipped off.

"Oh my god!" Yelled Pepper in shock and Rhode ran to catch the boy. Robin grabbed Rhode's outstretched arm and used it to launch himself higher. He grabbed a beam and grinned down.

"Attention whore." Wally yelled up. The three adults gaped.

"What have you been teaching them?" Rhode asked. Pepper fumed as she stood up and marched over to Tony.

"Anthony Stark! What have you been teaching these boys?" she shouted at him. Tony paled as he lifted his arms in defense.

"Now Pep."

"Don't you Pep me mister." She growled. Rhode was staring up at Robin as he dropped. Quickly holding his arms out he caught the small boy.

"…Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Robin just smiled and hugged the man. Wally snickered as Pepper chewed Tony out, not even letting Tony get a word in. Wally frowned when his stomach growled.

"Mr. Tony, as much fun as it is watching you get yelled at, I'm hungry."

"Miss Pots… Tony was lying." Robin added, getting the red head's attention, "We aren't his kids but he's stuck babysitting us because we got kicked off the base." Pepper's face turned a different shade of red.

"Well I was just stopping by to see if you could take care of them. You will thanks!" And with that Tony waved and ran off leaving the two adults with the two kids. Wally and Robin looked at the two adults before Wally went up to the still angry Pepper.

"Miss Pots…" Wally started hesitantly. Pepper looked down and her expression softened when she looked at the small boy. She crouched down so she was eye level.

"Yes Wally?"

"Can we have some lunch? We didn't get to eat and I'm really hungry." Pepper looked to Rhode.

"Think you can keep an eye on them while I make lunch?"

"Sure thing." Rhode answered.

"Anything I can help with?" Came a voice.

"Help Rhodey watch the kids okay?" Pepper requested as she left.

"Of course Miss Pots."

"Who're you?" Wally asked as he ran around looking everywhere, "Where are you?" Rhode stared with wide eyes and open mouth. He was going to have to talk to Tony and Pepper about this.

"Wallllllllly." Whined Robin in annoyance. "It's an A. I"

"An Artificial Intelligence?" Wally asked as he skidded to a stop.

"Correct young sirs, my name is Jarvis."

"Other wise known as Stark's butler." Rhodes spoke up. Wally looked to Robin and he frowned a little.

"Rob… are you okay?" he asked. Robin nodded.

"Just a little sleepy." Rhodes sat down and Wally clambered onto the couch next to him.

"So is Robin really your name?" Robin shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to tell people my real name. My daddy wouldn't be happy." Was all Robin said. He hopped out of Rhodes lap and tugged on Wally's sleeve. Wally got off and Rhodes watched as the two grabbed some paper and pencils. The two were pretty calm.

"Guess they wore themselves out earlier." Rhodes mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx

A.N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update and I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great. There is so much things going on, my mom's been in jail (She might be coming home this weekend. Fun *sarcasm*) And I've been sick, which my dear grandma thought I was lying so I wasn't allowed on the computer at all. Well enough of that.

Okay so yeah not sure what to say really, I decided that they remember some bits of things from when they were older (Wally's vocab.) that's about all I can say, I had some medicine that's supposed to make me tired and I can feel myself loosing concentration, I can't believe I just spelled that right.

I just want to say quickly that someone mentioned how Robin couldn't hack pretty much anything or something like that. I do know that he can't hack everything, but if it isn't obvious I kind of hero worship Robin, well most of the Robin's anyway. I am trying to keep that sort of thing out of my story and keep it more, i don't know, real?


	11. Chapter 11

It was after lunch and Pepper was cleaning up when Wally sped up to her.

"Hi!" He called shocking her before running out. She stared in shock as he reappeared. He grabbed a cup before leaving again.

"Oh Tony is going to have to go trough hell to make this up." Pepper decided. Wally then zoomed back in looking worried.

"We can't find Robin! He pulled a ninja and disappeared!" Pepper immediately started panicking. She ran as fast as she could in her high heels to see Rhode looking around.

"Jarvis!" Pepper yelled, "Where is he?"

"According to scans he is up on the landing area." Pepper's eyes widened and she ran to the elevator with Rode right behind her. Wally was already standing there impatiently.

Once they got to the right level Wally sped ahead. When they got there Wally sighed and had a smile.

"He's okay, he's okay." He repeated as he went back over. Rhode shared a look with Pepper as he picked Wally up.

"Wally, sweetie, where is Robin?" Pepper asked. Wally pointed to the window and both adults walked over. Pepper scanned the area and gasped when she saw Robin on the landing area at the very edge.

"Rhodey stay with Wally." Pepper ordered as she quickly exited. She carefully walked up the steps and over to where Robin sat. All he was doing was sitting there with his legs dangling over the edge. He was leaning a little bit farther than she liked.

"Robin?" Pepper called softly so not to startle the boy. Robin tilted his head a little before looking back over.

"I like this spot." Robin said as Pepper moved closer, "It reminds me of home and my daddy." Pepper got on her knees and reached a hand to Robin.

"Robin, honey, I need you to come here okay?" Robin just stared at the scenery,

"Robin, please come here." Pepper begged. Robin actually looked to her then nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Robin stood up and Pepper held her breath with how close he was to the edge. He looked over once more before walking over. Pepper kept her hand out starched all the way until she grabbed the little boy's arm and pulled him near her. Pepper hugged the boy close.

"Promise me you won't do that again."

"Okay." Came the small reply. Pepper slowly stood while holding Robin close.

Pepper tucked Wally and Robin into bed before turning off the light. Wally turned to face the younger boy.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked. Robin took his sunglasses off and set them on the stand. He then turned to face his friend. Wally blinked in shock at Robin's watering eyes.

"Dick?" whispered Wally as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss daddy." Whimpered Robin. Wally sighed sadly and pulled Robin closer.

"And I miss Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, don't worry though, we'll get home." Robin looked at Wally with large eyes.

"Promise?" whispered Robin. Wally grinned and ruffled Robin's hair.

"Promise, now let's get to sleep." Wally pulled Robin into a hug and the two slowly drifted to sleep, neither were aware that Pepper and Rhode had been watching to make sure they actually got to sleep. Pepper bit her lip.

"Those poor boys." Pepper said.

"I wish there was something we could do for them." Was Rhode's response. Pepper thought for a moment.

"I wonder if Phil would know something that would help them, they did say they got kicked off the base. Jarvis call Phil." Pepper ordered.

"Right away Ms Potts."

A/N: So yeah I wanted Robin to start missing Batman and stuff, next chapter will bring the other two boys and _maybe_ the girls.

Oh and please can some people review just so I know that this **is** still being read plus reading reviews are like the highlight of my day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry but the spacing hates me today, I'll work on it this weekend.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXX XXXXXXXX

Robin woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily before he looked to see Wally doing the same but sitting up. Robin yawned and buried back into his pillows not really wanting to get up just yet. He was dozing when Wally started shaking him.

"Come on I'm hungry." Robin fumbled about for his sunglasses only to have them handed to him. With a small nod of thanks Robin slipped them on. Both boys crawled off the bed, their pajamas being old shirts of Tony's. Robin grabbed Wally's hand as the taller boy started walking. Wally smiled as the ebony rubbed his eyes again. Wally led the smaller boy out the door. The two boys quietly padded through the halls, when Jarvis spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Where's Ms…Potts?" Robin asked, a yawn breaking his sentence. Wally smiled, still a bit tired himself, at Robin.

"Down the hall behind you and then take a right. She will be in the second door to the right." Robin nodded though he was falling asleep again. Wally tugged his hand and led the way to where Pepper was sleeping. Wally glanced once more at Robin before knocking on the door. Not long after, the door opened to reveal Pepper. Her hair was in a messy bun and she blinked a few times before it clicked who she was looking at. She crouched down; her deep blue long sleeved nightgown completely covered her feet.

"What are you two doing up? It's…"

"5 A.M Ms. Potts." Jarvis supplied. Pepper groaned a little. She didn't need to be up for another two hours.

"I was hungry." Wally said. Robin held Wally's arm with both of his hands, and Pepper mentally cooed over how adorable it was. Pepper yawned and thought for a moment.

"How about we go back to bed for an hour and I'll make breakfast then?" Wally thought then nodded.

"Okay." He looked to see Robin leaning fully on him, almost fully asleep. Pepper stood up and smoothed her gown.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" she asked. Wally blushed and looked at his feet.

"Uh, well… I was… Could we um…"

"Do you want to sleep in here?" Pepper asked with a small smile. Wally nodded in response as Robin made a little noise and snuggled into Wally more. Pepper nodded with a yawn and picked up Robin before grabbing Wally's hand. She let go and placed Robin on the bed and took off his sunglasses so they wouldn't get broken. While she was doing that Wally struggled to get onto the queen-sized bed. Pepper smiled as she helped the boy. She watched as Wally crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around the already sleeping ebony. Pepper went to her side after having the thought of placing extra pillows along the side of the bed so they wouldn't fall off. She smiled as she watched the kids before falling back to sleep herself.

Pepper woke up an hour later and turned to see the boys still asleep. She took the opportunity to get ready before going and making breakfast. Right as she was finishing putting the eggs and toast on the table she looked up. Robin stood there watching.

"Good morning," greeted Pepper, "Where's Wally?" Robin looked down the hall and Pepper blinked. Wally was now standing by Robin.

"Wally can you please not do that so early in the morning?" Pepper pleaded. Wally nodded.

"Okay."

"Right, now come on. You don't your food to get cold." Robin and Wally climbed into their seats and started eating. Pepper sipped on her coffee before speaking again.

"Clint is stopping by today with the others." Wally perked up while Robin had a sleepy look of interest.

"Really? Wait, why Clint?" Wally asked. Robin listened as he nibbled on his toast.

"Well apparently one of the boys has taken a liking to Clint and hasn't left his side since. Now finish up. Rhode is picking up some cloths before he comes." Robin had hopped off his chair while Pepper was talking. He reached up trying to grab the plate. Wally snickered as Robin's fingers just barley touched the edge of the plate. Wally stopped as he felt the glare Robin was sending through his sunglasses.

"Don't worry Robin, I'll take care of it." Pepper said.

"Miss Potts, Mr. Rhode is here." Jarvis spoke up.

"Hey Pep, I got the cloths." Rhode said while walking in.

"Okay boys, you go get dressed while I clean up." Robin nodded and left with Wally who took the bag. Rhode looked over to Pepper whose face held a look of worry.

"What's wrong Pepper?" Pepper started cleaning the table before speaking.

"Robin hasn't said a word all day, I'm worried."

"Maybe he's still sleepy." Pepper paused in her scrubbing and looked at the man.

"We both know that isn't the case. He misses his dad really badly. I mean what can we do?" Rhode sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything."

"I know what would help." Both adults jumped at the voice and turned to see Wally there. Wally stood there in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved tee shirt over a long sleeved white one.

"Really?" Rhode asked, "What?"

"It's a stuffed doll. I know he brought it with; he hid it on Megan's ship… Wait a minute, what happened to her?" Wally thought with confused worry. Pepper crouched in front of Wally.

"Wally?"

"Well anyway I need to make a call to the hellicarrier."

"Jarvis?"

"Right away Miss Potts." Pepper laid a hand on Wally's shoulder and pointed down the hall.

"Go down that way, and make a right. You can talk to your friend there." Wally nodded and ran off. Pepper stood and went back to the dishes.

"Hopefully they can find it."

"Find what?" Pepper did jump and in the process dropped a dish into the sink.

"I'm sorry!" Cried Robin.

"No, no, don't worry it's nothing, and I was just talking to Rhode about how the company misplaced a document I need for Friday." Pepper turned around to see Robin wearing a blue tee shirt with the Avengers symbol on it. He was also wearing jeans. Wally showed back up and looked to Robin.

"Hey, come on. Let's play a game till the others come." Robin grabbed onto Wally's arm and nodded. The two boys left with Rhode right behind them.

Robin and Wally were playing with blocks and Rhode while Pepper sat at the table and looked over some paper work.

"Mr. Barton is here." Jarvis announced. Wally stood up to add a block higher on the tower when Clint came in with Conner and Kaldur. He walked over with a nod to Pepper before sitting down by the boys. Kaldur wondered over and looked at what they were building before going to help Wally. Conner on the other hand just sat on Clint's lap and watched them. Robin stood up and went to Conner. He held out a block then pointed at another tower.

"I can't reach." Robin handed the block to Conner who looked at it for a few moments before standing up and placing it where Robin requested. The two continued adding until they couldn't reach. Both boys looked to see that Wally and Kaldur were getting help from Rhode to add more blocks. Conner went to Clint and tugged on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Clint asked the small boy. Conner pointed to the blocks then the tower.

"He wants to know if you'll help us build." Robin translated.

"Oh uh sure." Clint moved closer and helped them build. The two groups continued for a while. Rhode and Clint were kneeling when Pepper looked up again. A small smile appeared on her face at the scene.

"Don't build it too high." Pepper lightly said. Clint looked at the two boys beside him. Wally, Kaldur and Rhode were having a conversation; the red head talking animatedly while Kaldur was starting to get more into it. Clint on the other hand was sitting next to two quite boys.

"So… what's your home like?" Clint tried. Conner's brows furrowed as he thought.

"…Quiet…" Clint actually froze when he heard Conner talk. He waited to see if he would say anything else but he didn't. Robin spoke up a few minutes later as he started adding things to the front of the building.

"He lives at the cave with Megan, it has lots of high tech stuff and he has his pets too. It's a nice place though we all hope he gets to see what his real homes supposed to be. It's a nice place and all, but Superman's a douche." Robin said casually as he placed a red block on a blue one.

"Well what about your home?"

"My home? It's dangerous and almost always dark and rainy, it's like England mixed with Alcatraz. But when it's sunny and warm it's pretty even though the buildings are strange. Lots of them are of people holding the building up… I love living there but there are times I really miss my first home…"

"Your first home?" Clint asked. Robin held a block close and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Clint nodded in understanding.

"Err what about uh…" Clint trailed off; unsure of a conversation he could start.

" English isn't my first language." Robin randomly said.

"Really what is it?" Clint asked curiously as he took the block Conner offered.

"Romani but I can't tell you why it is." Robin added as an after thought.

"Hmm… What about your favorite food?" Clint tried.

"Alfred's cookies! He cooks the best food ever but the cookies are the absolute bestest most amazing cookies ever!" Robin sudden shouting startled Kaldur and Wally, making them fall into their tower and caused Conner to flinch and hit into theirs. Both towers fell with the loud sounds of blocks falling. Robin grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Who's Alfred?" Clint asked as he pulled Conner from the pile.

"He's pretty much Robin's grandpa." Wally said.

"You have a grandpa?" Kaldur asked with a confused look, "I apologize but that is… shocking to hear. It is an odd thing to think of." Robin waved his apology off.

"It's okay."

"Well it looks like it's nap time." Pepper called.

"Aw do we have to?" Wally complained though he was holding his arms out to be picked up.

"Sorry kiddo." Rhode said as he picked up Wally then Kaldur, "You guys need more sleep."

"Can I have a snack?" Rhode thought but before he could speak Pepper did.

"Sorry Wally but no, it's not good eating right before you sleep." Wally pouted but didn't protest anymore. Clint picked up Conner and Robin before following Rhode.

"There we go." Rhode mumbled as he placed the two older boys in bed. Clint made sure that Robin was lying next to Wally before tucking them in. The two men left after making sure they were settled and turning off the lights.

"Man though kids sure are something." Rhode said once they started heading back.

"You have no idea." Groaned Clint as he remembered the earlier chaos.

It was a few hours after the boys had taken their naps and they were playing with Rhode and Clint again. Pepper wished she could join but she had a lot of work to do so she just settled for working in the same room. Robin was using Clint as a jungle gym while Conner, Kaldur and Wally were playing hero, without actually using their powers. Rhode scooped up Wally who shouted then started laughing.

"Ha! I got you!" Rhode yelled as he started tickling the boy.

"AH! Guys help!" The red head shouted through the laughter. Conner and Kaldur went to help the boy while Robin just hung upside down on Clint's arm before climbing so he could sit on his shoulders. The ebony then crossed his arms and placed then on Clint's head. He rested his chin on them before puffing out his cheeks in a board manner.

"I wanna play something."

"What do you want to play?" Clint asked. Robin hummed before standing on Clint's shoulders. He proceeded to jump up and hung by his arms for a few moments. After that he pulled himself up and started to jump beam from beam. Pepper looked up just as Robin somersaulted through the air.

"Wow," Rhode said as he watched the young boy.

"Robin get down from there!" was Pepper's. Robin hung upside down as she said that and sighed. He slid off and free fell.

"Robin!" She shouted. Robin twisted and landed on the couch. Pepper sighed and Rhode spoke up.

"With how much you worry, you're going to have gray hair before your next birthday." Pepper sighed as Clint picked up Robin and Conner.

"I'm going to put them down for another nap."

"Why do they need another nap?" Wally asked as Clint left.

"Because they're littler." Kaldur answered. Wally scrunched his face in confusion.

"But we are too."

"What Kaldur means is that they're younger than you so they need more sleep." Rhode explained. Pepper felt herself yawn then stood up.

"And they aren't the only ones. Rhode do you think you can keep an eye on these two?"

"Of course I can. You go get sleep." Pepper smiled in thanks and left but before she went to her room she went to check on the youngest boys. As the door opened she had to hold back her laughter. Tucked under the covers were Robin and Conner, snuggled close and hugging a very uncomfortable looking Clint. Clint looked up and Pepper had to try her absolute hardest not to laugh. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"What do I do?" He mouthed pitifully. Pepper felt sorry for the young man since he hardly interacted with people let alone little kids.

"Take a nap." Pepper mouthed the suggestion back. With a sigh of defeat Clint settled down for a nap with the young ebonies. Once the door closed Pepper started on her way.

"Jarvis?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Potts?" the A. I questioned.

"Could you take a picture of that?"

"Of course Miss Potts." A smile was permanent as she laid down in her bed. Pepper made a mental note to go through some of the video feeds to make copies of other cute moments before she drifted off.

Clint sighed as the door shut as Pepper left. He had his arms resting on the boys' shoulders while they slept. A whimper escaped the smallest one and Clint tightened his arm in a comforting manner. Robin shifted a little then settled down again this time holding tightly onto the archer's shirt. Conner, Clint noticed, was sucking on his thumb while his other hand was wound into his shirt as well. Another sigh passed through Clint's lips as he closed his eyes. It looked like he was going to be here a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**A.N: This is for all the lovely gremlins that reviewed (I'm not using people in my AN anymore). You guys really have no idea how much they mean to me, these last few weeks have kind of sucked. For one thing, I don't handle stress well so the fact that I've been sick for a week, and my mom is back things aren't exactly peachy. So it's just been one of those weeks it probably didn't help I was doing this instead of homework. But thank you again, it means a lot.**

**Now about the chapter, I wanted more cute Wally and Robin plus I decided I wanted Conner to cling to Clint because I like Clint more. Uhh... Oh yeah, I noticed I had the bio ship disappeared. She hadn't been seen since the first chapter. Uhhhh... I think that's it... Oh! Next chapter Artemis and Megan come back and it might be the last of little YJ guys.**

**Poll update.**

**So here's the current standings (I'll only do the top two)**

**Harry Potter: 5**

**Justice League: 5**

**So as you can see it's a tie right now.**


	13. Note

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't written anything in a while and you guys have to wait a few more weeks. I just want to first tell you guys why I haven't been posting because I feel like I need to explain myself.**

**First over Spring Break my band went to Disney and there was no way I was going to bring my laptop. Then a week or two later my grandma broke my laptop. Yup it's dead and I still don't have my stories off the hard drive. She didn't even tell me! I found out because my dog went to the corner and my mom found it on the ground. On another note I found out what a security station at a mall looks like. (I didn't do anything illegal I swear). So then I had to get a new laptop. The biggest thing now is the fact that I have an English project that is not only my 4th quarter grade but also my final I'm very far behind and my social worker thinks I'm depressed. So I really don't have time till schools out to continue...scratch that I won't be able to even think of posting until June 12.**

**So yeah I didn't abandon this story or anything it's just pause until then. Again I'm sorry and thanks to all the gremlins who are following this story or favorite it. (that doesn't sound right)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Happy Birthday to Katt Kiki!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Wally was running around making airplane noises while Rhode watched them. Pepper had woken up but had to leave for a meeting at Stark industries leaving Rhode to watch the older boy's while Clint had the younger two. Just as Wally was about to jump on the couch the door opened to the room. There stood Megan and Artemis.

"Did you bring it?" Wally demanded as he ran over and grabbed Artemis' pant leg.

"Well it seems that Robin wasn't the only one with a comfort item so we brought both." Artemis said with a smirk. Wally paled a little but soon a bright blush covered his face as Artemis reviled both a Batman plushie and a Flash one. Quickly Wally yanked them both away. He ran away from the group and hide behind the couch.

"DON'T COME BACK HERE!" He shouted. Megan looked to Artemis with wide eyes.

"What jus happened?" She asked innocently. Kaldur pouted with a slight glare.

"Now who will I play with?"

"I can play with you." Megan said while crouching near the young boy. Kaldur quickly shook his head and backed away.

"Nu-uh! Wally told me girls have cooties!" Megan looked confused and turned to Artemis who had a slightly exasperated look though a smile played on her lips.

"Really now Wally? Spreading rumors?" Artemis questioned.

"IT IS TOO TRUE!" Wally yelled over the couch. Artemis sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Well why don't Meg and I make a snack? Kaldur I bet if you ask nicely Wally will let you back there to play." The blonde suggested as she and the red head left.

"The kitchen is down the hall to the right." Jarvis informed startling the two girls.

"Thanks um…" Megan trailed off.

"Jarvis, Miss." Jarvis supplied as the duo continued walking.

"So are you an actual person or an A.I?" Artemis questioned as she thought for a moment.

"An A.I miss."

"So what should we make them?" Megan asked looking around.

"It should be healthy but something they would eat… we could make ants on a log…" Megan looked at Artemis with a confused look. With a tilt of her head she questioned,

"Why would eating logs and ants be healthy?"

"They aren't really ants and logs, it's celery with peanut butter in the curved part with some raisins." Megan made an ohing sound in understanding.

"There is fresh celery in the bottom right drawer, peanut butter in the door and raisins on the far left shelf." Jarvis informed, saving the girls the trouble of finding everything. After washing and cutting the celery, Artemis found the butter knifes and the two girls began to work.

"Should we make anything else?" Megan asked as she put the raisons on. Artemis hummed then asked.

"Jarvis, are there any graham crackers and frozen yogurt?"

"In the freezer and the bottom cupboard." Megan had continued while Artemis retrieved the other ingredients. She took two graham crackers and put some banana on the bottom then added a scoop of the strawberry yogurt. She grabbed two more crackers and put them on top making sandwiches. After the two finished up Megan levitated the food plates, juice napkins and cups while Artemis grabbed separate plates.

They entered the room to see Kaldur playing with Wally again. Megan sat everything down and the two boys stopped what they were doing and ran over. Wally sat the two plushies next to him and piled food onto his plate. The two happily ate while the girls and Rhode talked. Not long after Clint walked in with Robin on his shoulders and Conner in his arms.

"Hey," he greeted with a straight face. Megan cooed over how cute it was while Artemis snickered a little along with Rhode.

"There are some snacks on the table if you're hungry." Artemis managed to choke out. Clint set Conner down and Robin took that opportunity to flip off. Wally quickly cleaned his hands before running over and shoving the Batman plushie into Robin's arms. The young boy blinked before a blinding grin lit up his face. A happy laugh bubbled forth as he huggled it.

"Thank you!" He shouted while hugging Wally. Wally grinned largely as well and ran to get his. The boys held the plushies close as they ate. Conner frowned at the food.

"Try it." Urged Wally. Kaldur nodded as well before adding.

"It's really good." Conner made a bit of a face but watched as Robin picked up some celery and ate it. Hesitantly he took one also and nibbled at it. A shocked looked crossed his face but he continued to eat it.

"Try a sandwich!" Kaldur demanded, shoving one to the ebony. Slowly taking it Conner looked to Wally and Robin who nodded encouragingly. He took a bite and it lit up in a smile as he ate it.

"Hello boys." Greeted Pepper as she entered, "Artemis, Megan." She nodded to the two girls.

"Look, look!" Robin yelled happily running over with his toy.

"Oh what's this?" Pepper asked as she picked up the small boy. Holding out the toy Robin explained,

"This is my daddy!" Artemis chocked a little on her juice as Megan gapped in shock. So Batman really was Robin's dad. It was odd having that confirmed.

"Oh? What's his name?" Pepper asked as she sat in the middle of the couch, Megan and Artemis on the left with Clint and Rhode on the right.

"Well I'm not supposed ta tell people his real name but his hero name is Batman and he's the most awesomeist hero ever! Though Wally's uncle is a close second." Pepper tilted her head.

"Who is your uncle?" Pepper asked Wally who held up his plush, over the fact that he didn't want anyone to see it.

"My Uncle is the Flash! Fastest man alive!" Wally proudly exclaimed. Kaldur had finished eating along with Conner.

"We're booooored." Whined Kaldur as he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Robin's eyes lit up as he suggested.

"Let's play hide and seek! Clint's it!" He got off of Pepper's lap and grabbed Conner's hand to pull the boy out of the room. Clint groaned.

"Why dose he insist that I play?" Rhode patted the archer sympathetically on the back.

"Hey Jarvis, no helping him okay? This is hide and seek." Artemis called up with a smirk, earning her a glare from the man. What could she say? She didn't like being beaten at archery. With a sigh Clint stood up to find the kids.

Two hours later and Clint returned with no kids in sight. Rhode had gone home and the girls were watching some TV.

"This place is huge, but I think I know where they are."

"Well?" Artemis asked. Clint rolled his shoulders out and nodded down the hall.

"I think they managed to get into Tony's room."

"What?" Pepper asked with wide eyes, "They shouldn't be in there!" Quick for someone wearing high heels, the others followed as well. The door to the room opened and they stared in shock. Soon a fond smile appeared on both Pepper's and Artemis' faces while Megan cooed at the sight. Clint let out a soft chuckle and let a smile appear on his face as well. There were the boys, playing dress up with Tony's cloths. Wally wore one of the black tee shirts with a silvery design as well as some jeans. Conner wore jeans as well as a black dress shirt over a red tee shirt. Kaldur wore a white dress shirt with a brown coat and brown dress pants while Robin had on a blue tee shirt with black dress pants. The pants dragged on all of them as they moved around in their own little world. Kaldur had to push up the sleeves to have access to his hands. Conner decided he had enough and quietly asked for help. Robin tripped while going over so Wally helped roll up the other boy's sleeves instead.

"Oh hello! Please come in!" Robin said tugging on Pepper's hand. Wally grinned and ran over, tripping a few times and grabbed Clint's.

"Yes come in! We have a very busy day!" Wally explained. Kaldur shyly took Megan's hand and led her in, leaving Conner to hesitantly take Artemis'. The door closed once everyone was in. The older four sat around on the floor as the younger ones pretended to work in an office. In the middle on a sentence Robin froze, making a bit of a face. The others soon followed but before the others could make any move a light began glowing. When the light faded there stood the four boys with shocked expressions on their faces, all of them back to their normal ages. Just then the door slid open and in ran Tony, closely followed by Bruce and the other Avengers.

"We found it! We have the –" Tony stopped mid-sentence and merely stared, one eye twitching.

"AW COME ON! SERIOUSLY? I HAVEN'T SLEPT, SO I COULD FIGURE THIS OUT AND YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL?" Tony turned and stormed out, Bruce giving them an apologetic look.

"I wonder how mad he'll be when he finds out he was just a few seconds late." Clint asked allowed with a smirk. The others, except the four teens, shared a look before starting to laugh.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**

**A.N: So don't have much to say about this chapter uh, like I said earlier Happy Birthday! I made sure to start working on this as soon as I got home so it would be posted for today. Hope you like it!**

**The reason I wasn't able to update until today was one, I had to write the chapter and two I was in Ohio for Collosilcon (SP?) and anime convention for my sister's birthday. They had a hetalia panel and Joker was working the projecter and a DC presedental thing, most cheered for Joker until someone pointed out that Penguin wants to pay us and Joker wants to kill us.**

**I'm curious, how many people plan on going to Chicago Comic Con? I know I'm going but the costume I planned on making I never actually got around to doing but I am getting everything ready for next year's.**


End file.
